


A Sweet Date

by Lunas_paradox



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_paradox/pseuds/Lunas_paradox
Summary: Ciel receives a letter from his fiance Elizabeth asking him out for a date to London to a sweets cafe.





	

It was Thursday evening when Ciel got a letter from his fiancee Elizabeth. she had asked him out for the coming Saturday had found a really cute bakery and candy shop which sells really cute and delicious sweets. She wrote if he was free they could visit the store together and try some of the sweets together. Ciel called Sebastian and asked him about his schedule for the coming Saturday the demon said he had paperwork for the company and some samples he needs to check for the day. he told him to reschedule, he was gonna spend the morning with Lizzy. the butler nodded and left. Ciel was kind of looking forward it had been two weeks since his fiance visited him and he wanted to this delicious sweets. in terms of sweets both of them had very similar tastes. So he knew if Lizzy said they were really good that was definitely true. he needs to check them pout too as they might be competition. 

Saturday came and he got into his carriage with his butler to London. they had agreed to meet in London at 12. Sebastian had noticed how his master was eagerly waiting to try out the desserts with his cute fiancee. he silently chuckled on his impatience. the ride was silent with some occasional chats about different things like the company and all. They arrived at London in an hour. The town was bustling with various people roaming around on the streets of various sizes and classes. They got down of the carriage and made way to their meeting point. 

Lizzy was a little late as she got ready and the carriage was going slow. She silently hoped Ciel wouldn't get mad at her for being late. He was a very punctual person. The carriage stopped at the parking area as she slipped out and looked towards the Big Ben to note the time. It was past 15 mins since there decided the time. She hurriedly walked towards their meeting point, their Ciel was waiting for her with a little scowl on his face. She felt scared as she thought he was angry with her to be late. She called out to him, he turned towards her voice and looked at her face the scowl leaving his face and his always cold expression on but for a split second Lizzy could swear she saw some relief. She felt happy and put on a smile as she flung and hugged him with her usual cheerfulness. He choked a little and tapped on her shoulder to let him go. He coughed and greeted her. " Good Afternoon Lizzy, it's good to see you are good as usual, " she smiled a hand length away from him and greeted him back. " Good afternoon Ciel, I am happy to see you too" she then turned towards the standing Butler who was smiling his butler smile as usual as he saw her he greeted her " Good afternoon Lady Elizabeth" with a small bow. "Good afternoon Sebastian." 

"Shall we proceed?" Ciel asked her offering her his hand. she smiled, giddy feelings filling up her heart as she took his hand and the went towards the sweet shop, Sebastian following them from a distance keeping a lookout to ensure there were no disturbances to the happy couple. With Lizzy directions, it took them 10 mins to reach the store. The store was in an alleyway away from London's bustling main street. it was an empty alleyway though not deserted they could see one or two people walking along. the Cafe was a small one which had a light brown wooden structure with wall to roof glass on the front. the door was with a small golden bell on top to alert the entry of a customer. there were small plants hanging from the roof and the could see some creepers curled up on the ends of the store. It had a really quiet and calm atmosphere. 

Ciel kind of liked the atmosphere the store had but he didn't relax totally. Lizzy in her usual cheerfulness dragged him inside the store pushing the wooden door open. the bell gave a small chime in the quiet store. Except there was a lady in the store sitting on one of the small wooden tables on the right end near the glass. She was drinking a cup of coffee while reading a paperback with the title 'Romeo and Juliet' the famous tragic store was filled with the smell of coffee and sweets and was really quiet and it was the perfect place to read a paperback while having a cup of tea or coffee according to Ciel. He turned towards the sweets present on a counter on the right side. they were a variety of them ranging from pastries to tart and cupcakes, to him they looked tasty, they were presented perfectly just like a high-class store. 

Ciel and Lizzy took a seat while Sebastian stood beside him like always. the other lady had noticed them but after a glance, she went back to her book. They heard footsteps and a young in 20s lady came out wearing a gown with an apron. she had some flour and chocolate smears on the apron. she had shoulder length brown hair with dark brown eyes, a short stature with pale saw them a smiled wide and bowed to welcome them. she noticed they were of a high social standing seeing the butler and all and was surprised but then turned professional warning herself to not let them get angry anyway or else she was doomed for eternity. 

She first looked at the girl who she recognised a second later to be her previous customer who had come a week before. She smiled and went to their table hoping they won't mind her dishevelled appearance. 

"How can I serve you today? " she bowed and asked 

Lizzy excitedly clapped her hands and said: " we would love a strawberry shortcake and gâteau Au Chocolat " she pointed to the case. "and can you even bring the colourful candies." The lady smiled and chuckled silently and the girl' eagerness. 

"Would you like any tea with it, we have many special brewed tea." she asked. 

"For me a rose tea and for him a Darjeeling tea" Lizzy ordered. The lady took wrote it down and smiled and went to her counter. she took one of each type of macaroons five in total and four cupcakes one of each type too. carefully she arranged them on the two-tiered sweets rack, on the first layer, there were macarons, second layer cupcakes. She then took a small round bowl and filled it up with different colours candies. she placed them on a silver tray and carried it carefully to their table. she prayed that she could cross those small feats easily and not create any mistake. but god was against her just a foot away from their table she suddenly lost her balance and slipped. she shrieked awaiting hard floor instead she felt a warm hand on her waist. she opened her eyes and saw the handsome butler holding her in one hand and on the other hand the tray not at all disturbed, she blushed a beautiful red totally embarrassed. He pulled her up and made her steady as she blushed and berated herself for losing balance like that she was extremely thankful to the butler. He gave her a smile and turned towards his master. Ciel didn't even bat an eye on what happened but a little annoyed at the girl clumsiness Lizzy looked thankful at the butler. he smiled his usual butler smile and set down the silver tray on their table. 

"Today we have gâteau Au Chocolat with Darjeeling tea for young master and strawberry shortcake with rose tea for the Lady." he serves them accordingly " accompanied with a bowl of colourful candies." he set in down in the middle for both of them to share. Lizzy excitedly took a fork to dive in the rich looking cake which had a beautiful rich pink colour and a perfect red strawberry on the top. she felt heaven when she took the first bite. her face split into a grin and savoured the bite thoroughly, next Ciel took his for and took a bite and slowly and critically tasted the flavours. It was smooth and the texture was really good, the chocolate was rich and smooth it melted on his tongue. He liked it a lot the cake was delicious. He didn't smile but he looked pleased noticed by both Lizzy and Sebastian. she smiled happy that Ciel liked it too. 

The lady had noticed their reactions and was really happy with them but she was embarrassed by her stupid mistake earlier. she blushed and bowed low " I apologise Lord and Lady for my actions. I deeply regret them and I must thank you Mr. butler for saving them I am humbly thankful" the butler smiled and looked at his lord. Ciel turned to her and with the usual cold voice said " There was no damage done so you should lift your head but learn and do not repeat your blunder again" Lizzy smiled and looked at her. she thanked them for their kindness and straightened up. Sebastian then said to her while giving his perfect butler smile " and Miss you should not thank me, I was just doing what is expected of me as the Phantomhive butler" she smiled and thanked again then left bowing a little gain. she felt happy for having such gracious customers if they were to visit again she would attend them with perfection. 

They continued eating while talking about various topics, most talking done by Lizzy with some words from Ciel and Certain comments by Sebastian. it felt good to Lizzy the atmosphere was calming, the tea was perfect and the sweets just melted in her mouth and the best part Ciel looked pleased and a little relaxed. this Day was perfect for her and she hoped it was for Ciel too. 

They were done, they paid and left the cafe, Lizzy, feeling happy and Ciel feeling satisfied the went to the carriage area. the time for their date was done and they made Lizzy sad she wanted to spend lots of time with Ciel but she knew that was not possible Ciel was busy and she would respect that. as they stopped in front of her carriage. she faced him and smiled cheerfully and a little serious 

"Ciel, how was today? did you like it?" he smiled back, a fake one but Lizzy could see a true warmth a little in his eyes that made her happy. 

"Yes Lizzy today was wonderful thanks for the lovely time," He said it was truth he felt a little relaxed from his work. Lizzy gave a serious and bright smile. 

"That's good to know Ciel, I am happy that it made you relax, recently you have been going on lots of jobs and hardly taking any breaks. it made me worried so, I searched in London for the perfect place that could make you relax and take a little breather from your work" she looked so happy that her plan worked. Ciel looked surprised at her but then smiled and his eyes softened. 

"Thank you Lizzy" he thanked her from his heart. he felt blessed to have her a certain someone who cared for his well-being more thank there and loved him. He was really happy That Elizabeth Midford was his fiance. she just smiled back. 

They said their goodbyes and went back to their homes. Ciel felt relaxed and light hearted this day would become one of the few good memories he has. Lizzy smiled feeling accomplished and relief that she could make good memories for Ciel and take a step forward to her wish to make Ciel happy. Sebastian just smiled secretly observing his master. 

It was a Sweet Happy Date. 

* * *

 

Omake 

Ciel ordered Sebastian to recreate the colourful candies to be added in Phantom's new candy menu 

"My my Young Master your greed truly knows no bounds" 

"Hmph, it's business I need them by the next meeting, that's an order Sebastian" 

"Yes my Lord"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot for my ship Cielxlizzy. If you like it then don't forget to leave kudos and reviews. I will appreciate criticism but not hate towards any character or ships.   
> Xoxoxo.


End file.
